


No lo entiendes

by Jaredx_x



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredx_x/pseuds/Jaredx_x
Summary: No se me ocurre que poner, solo léanlo. Si quieren :v
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	No lo entiendes

{McDanno} ¡A.U! Steven McGarrett/ Danny Williams; Relación establecida.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

El vino se mueve de forma lenta en su copa, cuando la acerca a su boca el líquido que resbala por su garganta, es amargo, no debería ser así, pero toda la noche ha tenido ese sabor. 

Sus amigos ríen a su alrededor y charlan como de costumbre, pero él se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que los demás dicen. 

Vuelve a llenar su copa.

Y de nuevo.

Y una vez más.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

El sabor sigue siendo el mismo, pero sus pensamientos comienzan a volverse borrosos y es lo único que lo consuela.

Le da un leve vistazo al reloj y entiende por qué toda la gente se ha ido. Se levanta de su asiento y todo comienza a moverse, unos brazos muy conocidos lo sostienen y lo cargan hasta depositar lo en una suave superficie.

Cierra los ojos intentando que todos sus problemas se solucionen y que por lo menos mientras duerme no lo atormenten.

\-----

Cuando deja a su amado cómodo en su habitación, regresa a recoger los botes de cerveza, platos y las cartas con las que jugaron de la mesa y barra.  
Fue una gran noche en la que se divirtió junto a Ohana, su amado rubio se había encontrado más callado de lo normal, pero decidió no decir nada ya que lo entendía, había sido una semana dura, todos los casos que tuvieron que atender los dejaron agotados, por eso lo había dejado beber tanto como quiso.

Sonríe al ver el lugar limpio de nuevo. Ahora sólo le quedaba sacar la basura y podrá irse a dormir junto a su amado compañero.

Cuando está por dejar la basura afuera, la bolsa se rompe, las botellas y desechos terminan esparcidos por el piso, maldice por lo bajo y se apresura a recoger todo hasta que un objeto alargado llama su atención, lo sostiene entre sus manos temblorosas y una sonrisa boba aparece un su rostro al ver su resultado.

Positivo. 

Una prueba de embarazo que dio positivo.

Tiene algunas lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro, va a hacer papá, no puede estar más feliz en este momento, su amado Danno iba a tener un bebé suyo.

Sube las escaleras tan rápido como puede aún sosteniendo el objeto, cuando llega a su habitación se acerca hasta donde se encuentra su amado rubio en la cama.

-Danny... -Lo llama y el mencionado se remueve - Cariño, despierta... -Lo intenta de nuevo, su corazón aún late rápidamente, necesita sostener a su amado entre sus brazos y besarlo.

El detective gruñe al ser despertado de su sueño y se sienta en la cama aún frotándose los ojos e intentando saber que es lo que pasa, apenas tiene un momento antes de ser envuelto por unos grandes brazos -¿Steven?, ¿Qué te pasa, animal? -Murmura aún sin entender nada.

-Seremos papás -Es lo que contesta el marine con la felicidad desbordando de su pecho, dejando pasar la forma en que su amado se tensa ante sus palabras- Estas embarazado -Sigue hablando y le muestra la prueba al rubio separándose de él. 

-Steven, yo- El ojiazul intenta hablar pero el otro lo interrumpe.

-Lo siento si planeabas decírmelo de otra manera, pero e encontrado la prueba y no pude evitarlo, Danno -ríe quitándose las lágrimas de felicidad que empañan su vista. 

-No, Steven. No lo entiendes.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, la jodi. Pero les diremos a los demás, tu puedes decírselos y nos tomaremos unos días libres, podemos pintar el cuarto de alado y puedes escoger el color, yo trabajaré hasta qu-

-¡Steven! -Le grita el rubio haciendo que el otro hombre lo mire preocupado.

-¿Te duele algo?, ¿Quieres que- 

-Cállate -Le dice de nuevo- No lo voy a tener. 

-¡¿Qué?! -El moreno lo mira sorprendido y dolido al escuchar eso, ¿Danny no quería tener a su bebé?, un nudo se instala en su garganta y le impide hablar. 

-Lo que escuchas, no lo quiero tener, Steven -El rubio le dice firme, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-¿No quieres a nuestro bebé? -No, algo tiene que estar muy mal. ¿Por qué su Danno no quiere tener su bebé? - P-pero. .. tú, tomaste toda la noche -Jadea y se pasa las manos por el cabello con desesperación- ¡Tomaste toda la noche y estas embarazado!, ¡DANIEL! -Aprieta los dientes con fuerza - No puedes hacer esto... 

-Si puedo -Murmura pasando sus manos por su rostro- Ya tome una decisión. 

-¿Tomaste una decisión?, te comportas como un idiota, Daniel -Le dice dolido, siente que su corazón se rompe en pedazos al escuchar lo que él amor de su vida dice, ¿Cómo puede no querer al fruto de su amor? - ¡¡Es mi hijo también!!, merezco tomar una decisión en esto. 

-No hagas esto mas difícil, Steven -El detective se levanta de la cama, sabe como terminará esto.

-¡¿Qué no lo haga mas difícil?! -Grita- Me estas diciendo todo...

-¡Yo no te lo iba a decir! -Le grita de igual manera, no quería que esto se saliera de control pero no puede seguir quedándose callado.

-Te ibas a deshacer de la vida de un inocente, ¡DE MI HIJO!, ¡Y no planeabas decírmelo! -Se acerca hasta el más bajo y lo toma de los brazos.

-Déjame en paz, Steven -Le pide al sentir la fuerza de su agarre- ¡Steven!, suelta me, maldición -Lucha contra el agarre del comandante.

-¡No!, ¡Danno!, ¡No me hagas esto! -Le dice sin soltarlo. 

El rubio logra alejarse lo suficiente como para tomar impulso y darle un golpe al moreno que lo deja aturdido, toma esa oportunidad para salir de la habitación.

Steven se encontraba sosteniendo su mejilla adolorida, tal vez había olvidado cuanto dolían los golpes del detective, tan pronto como escucha la puerta de la casa cerrarse con fuerza, se apresura a bajar para llegar junto a su amado quien se encontraba subiendo al Camaro. 

-¡DANNO! -Le grita desesperado golpeando la ventanilla -¡Perdón dije cosas que no debía!, ¡hablemos!, ¡Tomemos una decisión juntos!, ¡Por favor, Danny! -Se encuentra muy asustado, solo necesitaban hablar y que su amado bajará del auto. 

Ellos podían solucionar esto. 

El rubio apenas le da un vistazo antes de arrancar el auto y desaparecer de la vista del moreno. 

El otro hombre lo ve alejarse aún con todas las emociones abrumando lo, tal vez su compañero solo se encontraba asustado y por eso pensaba en abortar. 

Eso tenía que ser...

\---  
∆

Xx


End file.
